Spike Falls in Love
by kamajithehusky
Summary: Spike tries once again with Rarity but realizes she is currently dating somebody else. This devastates the dragon and he finally gives up on dating in general. Spike tries to find out who he really is. (WARNING: This story contains sexual content. Big Mac and Spike sexual content.) More chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1 - Spike's Shame

**Author's Note: I do not know too much about My Little Pony: FiM. I know the general characters and I have a decent idea about how they act. I know more about Big Macintosh, Twilight Sparkle and Spike than any other character. The whole story and the way they live and how their world is, is a bit fuzzy to me. So I apologize if I get something wrong about the show. This story will include characters that aren't in the show. It will also contain sexual scenes, usually of Spike x Big Macintosh. You have been warned. Comments and reviews saying I'm sick for pairing them will be completely ignored and disregarded.**

Spike yawned as he slowly opened his eyes, forcing himself to wake up. It was a little after noon, and that fact made the little dragon confused. Usually Twilight Sparkle wakes him up early in the morning, to prevent him from waking up too late and becoming lazy. He was just a boy, and he didn't know better.

He made his way into the library, where of course, he found the purple pony, Twilight Sparkle. She was reading a book of who-knows-what. Spike gave out a big stretch and a yawn, along with a cute little squeak. He rubbed his heavy feeling eyes and made his way to Twilight, and sat next to her, taking turns looking at the book and the pony.

"Whatcha doing?" Spike said with a smile, slightly interested in what she was reading. He always thought the magic she was into was interesting in a way. Even though he couldn't really comprehend most of it, it still made him a bit curious. In fact, sometimes he got jealous that the ponies could do magic and he couldn't.

"Reading." She said quickly, hardly acknowledging the purple dragon's presence.

"Oh... Um.. I mean like, what kind of book?" Spike said, slightly confused.

"It's a book okay Spike? I really need to concentrate. Please, I need to be alone right now." Twilight said in a stern tone. Spike, being a baby dragon, took it kind of personally and it hurt him a bit. The little dragon really hated being ignored, that being one of his biggest fears and all.

"Well.. Okay, Twi." He said, a bit hurt deep down.

Spike began to head for the front door, opened it, and made his way outside, letting the door fall closed by itself. He sat on the stoop of Twi's place and rested his head on his hands. He stared forward, and side-to-side, watching everypony talk to each other, and have fun hanging out. Seeing this made him even more upset. So he thought to himself, "Maybe Rarity has some free time? Maybe she'd hang out with me?" He stood up and walked to her place. After he made his way to her place, he knocked on her front door. Nothing happens. He repeats once again, and waits. Still, nobody seems to be home.

"Somebody has to be home!" He thinks to himself. She usually seemed to be home at this hour. And as he thought that, he saw someone heading for the door. It was indeed Rarity, with another pony. And unfortunately, this pony wasn't a mare, it happened to be a stallion.

She opens the door, "Hey Spikey. Is everything okay?" She responds to his calling, standing there with the stallion, looking down at the dragon.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know... Like.. If I can stay with you for a little bit?" He blushed a dark red and stared at the ground as he said that. The stallion next to Rarity looked at her, then at Spike with a strange look, brow raised.

"Who is this kid?" The stallion said to Rarity, obviously not caring if Spike heard.

"Elijah, don't be rude." Rarity whispered to the stallion, whose name was Elijah.

"Yes, of course Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said as she squeezed the dragons cheeks. Spike giggles and smiled real wide, with a red blush on his face.

"Wait what? But we were about to-"

"Hush hun. Come on, it's Spike. He's just a kid." Rarity interrupted and whispered to Elijah, as they walked inside the house with Spike following.

They all sit on the middle of the floor, Spike real happy, and Elijah kind of annoyed.

"So what should we do first? I was thinking we could go out in the field together and find some more gems, or play cards, or-" Spike said quickly in excitement until Rarity shushed him.

"Just for a few minutes Spike. Me and my boyfriend here were just about to spend some alone time together." Rarity said as she kissed the stallion on the cheek. This broke Spike's heart. The dragon actually thought he was the only one she's ever kissed. He watched as they flirted and completely ignored him. He was the third wheel in this situation. Seeing them flirt and kiss almost made Spike feel sick to his stomach.

"Oh... He's.." Spike said, trying not to cry. He wanted to try and impress her all the time and he figured crying would make her laugh at him.

"Mmhm! Surely there's somepony out there that likes you, that way." Rarity said, noticing Spike's sadness.

"Not at all.." Spike said, as he laid on the floor on his side, about to cry.

"You don't know that, Spike. You just have to keep searching!" Rarity said and stroked the dragons head.

"Yeah.." Spike whined and just left without saying anything else. "Poor thing." Rarity said, and sighed. "Whatever." Elijah said right after.

Spike continued walking through ponyville, not even caring where he was going. At this point, he just felt like giving up. He thought some and just decided to go to back home. He hadn't thought of anyone else. He walked into the library, and of course, he saw Twilight, still reading those books, as if she was completely blocking off the entire world but her books. She was so interested in those damn books, Spike thought.

He sat on his small bed, and thought for a few minutes, trying to think of another pony to spend time with. "Applejack!" He thought to himself.

Awhile later, he finally ended up at the apple farm, where he saw Applejack, Granny Smith and Big Macintosh. Applejack was sitting outside, with Granny Smith. He walked up to them, a bit tired from the decently long walk. It was a long walk for Spike, at least.

"Heya Spike! What brings you up here this fine day?" Applejack says with a smile.

"I just... Rarity... She.." He couldn't help but let a tear out.

"Now don't you cry young'un," Applejack stood up and wiped the tear off his cheek.

"I understand what's wrong." She said, feeling bad for him. Spike begins to cry lightly, so Applejack picks him up and sits him on her back.

"Lets go inside m'kay?" Applejack said and started for the door. They entered her home and Applejack sat him down.

"Talk to me bud, I'm all ears." She said and smiled to him, trying to comfort him.

"I-I-I saw her and she-she was with a boy and they were k-kissing and stuff!" Spike vented to the mare.

"Aww, well I'm sorry Spike. I assure you there's a pony or other creature out there that really wants ya." She says and gently pats him on the back.

"You don't really know who you are yet anyway, bud. You'll find out soon though." The pony kept at it.

"Why don't you go talk to my brother? He's a boy, so you'll probably feel more comfortable." She suggested. She thought he was shy to mares.

"O-Okay.." Spike stuttered a bit, wiping the tears of his face.

"Come back and talk to me later will ya?" Applejack said and smiled to him.

"I will" Spike said quietly and made for the door. He walked to Big Mac who was working in the field, doing what he usually did, plowing the fields, usually. He stood next to the red stallion and stared at him for a minute, twiddling his thumbs. Spike was shy. He had never really talked to Big Mac, and in honesty he's never even heard him speak before. He was nervous because he thought that a big, strong, and manly stallion like him would laugh at and make fun of a small cowardly dragon like himself.

"Uhh... Excuse me, m-mister?" Spike stuttered nervously.

Big Mac stopped plowing and dropped the plowing tool.

"Yes?" Big Mac responded in his very deep voice tone. The stallion looked down at the dragon with no expression or emotion what-so-ever.

"Umm... Applejack said you can help me" Spike said quickly and nervously.

"What could you need help with?" Big Mac responded in his what seemed to be stern tone.

"Just.. Girl problems" Spike said, as he examined the big stallion. He couldn't help but notice the stallions genitalia. In the mares, their genitals are usually hard to see unless they're in heat. In stallions, their testicles and sheath are always showing. Spike was surprised, since most males in PonyVille hide their bits. Big Mac didn't really care.

The red stallion raised a brow at the dragon.

"Girl problems? Don't you have a crush on that mare with the purple hair?" Big Mac said.

"R-Rarity.. I don't like her anymore.." He said, and blushed as he couldn't stop staring.

"What is it?" Big Mac kept looking behind him. He was completely oblivious that the purple dragon was actually looking at his manhood, he just thought the dragon was looking behind him at something. Spike had a new feeling going on in his curious little body. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, he also felt very warm, as he was blushing and such. He didn't really know what to think or say. Unfortunately, is curiosity brought the worst, somehow the sight had given the little dragon an erection. The dragons penis was poking out if his skin. It was small, pink, and pointy shaped. Spike noticed and he covered himself quickly with his paws and started freaking out, panting and such. His cheeks were so red from the embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Spike whimpered and ran into the house, passed Applejack, still covering his shame. He hid into a closet and curled into a ball, still covering himself. Big Mac had began to head for the house, with a very surprised look on his face and he was actually blushing a bit. The red stallion entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Romance

"You playin' hide 'n seek or somethin'?" Applejack asked the stallion and chuckled.

"No, he.." The stallion sighed and walked close to his sister. "Ah was talking to him out in the field. All the sudden.. Ah just looked down an' the boy had an erection," The red stallion said quietly to Applejack. She completely stopped everything she was doing instantly and widened her eyes. "What in the name of-" Applejack started to yell until Big Mac interrupted her.

"Now don't get mad at him now," Big Mac said to her. "It's normal, it happens to ones who are curious like himself," He said worryingly, trying to make it sound as normal as possible.

"How in the hell did he... I mean... Why?! How?!" Applejack exclaimed quietly. "That's never happened when he seen Rarity, I just don't understand." The mare continued.

"Maybe... He's attracted to you?" Applejack said worryingly.

"Ah don't know. But I'm going to find out." Big Mac stuttered a bit, blushed then sighed.

"Ah am gonna talk to the poor little fella. Would you mind leaving us the house to be alone? Ah prefer to talk to him in private." Big Mac suggested.

"M'kay, sure... This is just... Gah, I dunno. It's a lot to take in at once. I'll be out in the field, thinking about all this." Applejack sighed and went for the door, then left.

Was Spike actually interested in stallions, rather than mares? Was Big Mac actually interested in a male dragon? "Ah think he's a cute boy.. Ah can't believe ah feel this way... For a dragon? A dragon that's so young.." Big Mac thought to himself.

"Spike? Spiiiike!" Big Mac yelled for the dragon, and heard a rustling noise in the closet. The stallion headed for the closet, then opened the door. There was Spike, curled up in a ball.

"I-I'm sorry..." Spike whimpered, still covering himself with his hands. Spike could barely look at the stallion, he was so embarrassed. There were still tears in his eyes from when he was crying.

"Don't worry about it, Spike." Big Mac said to the weeping dragon. "That's normal to happen. It happened to me when ah was little too, Spike." Big Mac began to comfort the dragon. He told stories of himself being embarrassed in public, to try and cheer up the dragon. Eventually Spike stopped crying, and sat himself up.

"That's about it. It's normal Spike, it just means you were really happy to see me. How do you feel?" Big Mac stuttered a tad and blushed.

"I... I don't know what to feel.. Does this mean.. Does this mean I like guys?" Spike said and began to tear up again. "I think I'm.. I think I'm g-gay..." Spike whimpered and whined.

"It's okay Spike, It's okay. I'm gay too. To be honest, ah thought more about stallions at first. But ah saw how much you liked me." Big Mac said and chuckled a bit.

"It's... It w-wont go away..." Spike whimpered a bit. Big Mac sat next to Spike and leaned against a pile of clothes.

"You don't need to hide it." Big Mac said. Spike glanced over at the stallions penis and noticed it had grew a tiny bit.

"Oh.. O-Okay.." Spike stuttered. His whole body was shaking, especially his hands. He slowly let go of his member and let it show. He was so shy and warm feeling because of all of this. It had caught him off guard.

"Just grab it with one of your hands and start rubbing it until you feel something really weird." Big Mac said to the dragon. Spike acknowledged what he said and began to stroke his member. He blushed even more red and shivered intensely at the feeling of his cock being stroked. He started at an even faster motion, going so fast he was already about to reach climax. This was after about three minutes. He made a loud squeak sound, a sound he's never made before and jumped a bit at the feeling, and instantly stopped stroking himself.

"Ah! Wh-What is that?!" Spike yelled, weirded out.

"Just keep going, bud." Big Mac suggested. He had been watching this whole time and Spike didn't even notice. So, he did what he was told, as being such a loyal little dragon, and kept stroking himself, until he finally climaxed.

"Gahhh!" Spike shouted as he squirted his warm seed out onto the floor, and some on his claws. He was quite surprised with what had just happened.

"Th-That stuff comes out of that?" Spike said in surprise.

"Haha, eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"Now, lets get you cleaned up." The stallion said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Confusion

The red stallion grabbed a towel from the closet with his mouth and began to clean up the purple dragons mess. He finally finished cleaning up the mess.

"Eww, it's all sticky." Spike said and giggled a bit. Spike felt happy. For once in his life a pony had finally paid their full attention and spent time with him, and just him. The dragon didn't have a single care in the world, except for Big Macintosh.

"Now, I'll take you back home." Big Mac said.

"But, can't I stay with you for tonight?" Spike insisted.

" ..You can't stay tonight. Sorry. Ah will talk to ya some other time. But not now." Big Mac said, and waited for Spike to jump on his back, so he could take him home.

"Promise?" Spike looked up to the stallion and asked with puppy-like eyes. The stallion sighed.

"Promise." The stallion finally replied. Spike hopped up on Big Mac's back and he began to walk. He made his way out the house and started for the trail home, until their walk was interrupted by Applejack.

"Hey fellas! You sort everything out with y'all?" Applejack questioned the two.

"Eeyup. Ah was just takin' 'em home." Big Mac replied in his usual tone.

Minutes later, they had finally reached Twilight Sparkle's home. The dragon hopped off the stallions back and made his way to the door, then said goodbye before entering his house. The stallion seemed a bit upset. Not because of him saying goodbye to Spike, but it was something else, and only he knew. Once Big Mac returned to his home with Applejack and the others, he took a moment and sat next to the field. "Ah can't have feelin's for him like this. It's... It's not right.." The red stallion thought to himself. Unfortunately the red stallion finally realized what he was doing. He couldn't get comfortable with the fact that he actually performed sexual acts with a young dragon. "A dragon... Why?" He thought to himself more. He was so confused. He didn't want to upset the poor dragon but he also didn't want people to look at him in a weird way for the rest of his life living in Ponyville. "Ah do have feelin's for him but ah just can't... Ah might into trouble." Big Mac continued thinking to himself.

"Ya comin' in? I'd like to talk with ya." Applejack shouted from the front door to Big Mac.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Big Mac replied with a calm shout. The red stallion made his way into the house and stood next to Applejack.

"So.. Do you actually have feelin's for Spike?" Applejack said in confusion. It almost sounded if she was disgusted with the fact.

"Ah.. Ah don't know what to feel about him, Applejack. It all jus' happened quickly, ya know? Ah guess it's 'cause ah never had my way with any mare here." Big Mac explained.

"Ya have to face the truth. Me an' Twilight have given ya love potions in the past and it hadn't changed ya in any way, shape or form." Applejack finally admitted to him that she had given him love potions in the past, to try and help him. Big Mac didn't seem like much of an exciting pony at all, since he was always just focused on work and that's about it.

"You did what now?!" Big Mac exclaimed to her. "When? And how?" He continued to yell.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted ya to have somepony special. We'd sneak it in your cider a couple times." The mare explained her actions.

"Ah was jus' fine. Now you've had Spike talk to me and now ah don't even know who ah am. Ah told him ah was gay! An' ah don't even know if I'm sure about that." Big Mac said in a stern tone. The only reason he told that to Spike is because he was just thinking about making love and that's about it.

"Well to me it honestly sounds like ya like him. Love takes over the mind, if y'all are actually in love. And it did, so I dunno what to tell you. Just give yourself time, and think about it, try not to act on it as much. I don't know what y'all were doin' in here, frankly I don't wanna know. But all I know is, y'all need more time. Sleep on it." Applejack explained, then made her way to her bed and went to sleep. Big Mac sighed and did what she said. He hoped sleeping it off would make him forget about it and continue on with his normal life.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Doctor

It was finally morning. The clock read 9:00 A.M. This was early, for Spike at least.

"Spike! Spiiiike!" Twilight Sparkle said to Spike, as she pushed against his side gently, trying to wake him up. The dragon let out a big yawn and stretched his little limbs.

"What time is it?" Spike said as he was yawning.

"It's 9 in the morning." Twilight Sparkle confirmed the time.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Spike said, rubbing his eyes, as he tried to pull himself to sit up.

"You don't remember?" Twilight Sparkle asked in confusion. It was predictable though. Spike tended to forget things like these. Spike was actually scheduled to go to the doctors today. In the past, the doctors in Ponyville didn't really know how to examine dragons. But fortunately, they have started to learn how. Besides, everybody in Ponyville deserves to be checked by the finest doctors. It just so happened that Twilight Sparkle had actually been observing some things Spike did, and how he acted, this helped the doctors, as she contributed research to them. The dragon was due for his first yearly check-up, just to make sure he is 100% completely healthy and in good condition.

"Um.." Spike mumbled.

"You're going to the doctors today." Twilight Sparkle said with a small chuckle.

Spike jumped up and widened his eyes. "Wha-?"

"Yes, Spike." Twilight Sparkle said and rolled her eyes.

"B-But, I'm fine! My tummy doesn't hurt anymore!" Spike tried making excuses.

"You're not going because of that stomach virus you had a few days ago, you're just going like everybody else goes. Just a regular check-up." Twilight Sparkle explained.

"But, I don't want to! Rainbow Dash told me what it's like, and it sounded really scary!" Spike whined to Twilight.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"You're worried about going to the doctors? Why? Haven't you gone before?" Rainbow Dash questioned the purple dragon.

"Well yeah, but that was just to see why I was changing like crazy." Spike said to the blue mare.

"Oh, that's right. You were pretty crazy." Rainbow Dash said, and they both laughed a bit.

"So aren't you going next week? For a check-up?" Rainbow Dash questioned the dragon.

"Yup. Um... Rainbow Dash?" Spike said then wanted to ask her something.

"Yes?" Rainbow Dash said.

"What's it like at the doctors? What happens when you get a check-up?" Spike asked as he twiddled his thumbs. He was curious and a bit worried at the same time.

"Haha what, are you scared?" Rainbow Dash said and continued to laugh at the dragon.

"What? N-No! I was just wondering.." Spike tried to convince her. Rainbow Dash looked at him and had been thinking of a way to scare him. She grinned then started talking.

"The doctors is a pretty scary place." Rainbow Dash said, trying not to giggle.

"It is?" Spike asked her in confusion.

"Yep. When you go there, they are gonna get a big needle and push it through your arm. They'll hit your knee hard, too." Rainbow Dash said, trying so hard not to laugh.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

"Oh come on, you're not THAT gullible. You really believe what she said?" Twilight Sparkle said then chuckled a bit.

"Uh.. I dunno." Spike said while holding tightly onto his tail.

"Come on, Spike. You'll be fine. I promise." Twilight Sparkle said with a smile. Spike stood up and proceeded to get onto Twilight Sparkles back. He hopped on, then held tightly onto her as she began to walk down the stairs, into the library and to the door. They made their way out the door, and started walking to the doctors.

"You're not scared are you Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"N-No! I'm not scared! I'm a dragon! Dragons don't get scared." Spike said confidently, but honestly he was a bit scared. He couldn't stop thinking about what Rainbow Dash said about the needles. Even though Spike was a dragon, he wasn't raised around bigger dragons to act all mean and tough. He was sweet-hearted and soft inside, with a very loving attitude and shy personality.

"Haha, okay Spike, whatever you say." Twilight Sparkle said and giggled.

The two had finally reached the doctors office. They had sat in a waiting room for about 12 minutes. After that, they were called down and they went to their assigned room.

"Hello there!" The doctor said as he walked in the room.  
"Hello." Twilight said with a generic smile.

"Hello, er, Spike!" The doctor said as she smiled at the dragon.

"Hi" Spike said as he sat up on the bedding, kicking his little legs back and forth.

"You know, you sure are a cute little dragon!" The doctor said and squeezed his cheeks.

"Er... Th-Thank you." Spike said as his cheeks turned bright red. He giggled a bit. The doctor began to ask questions, defining his age, his hobbies and the usual questions that doctors ask.

"He's a little bit nervous, this is his first time." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Well, I figured so. We've never studied dragons before until this little one came along. We've began to develop medicines and cures for dragons." The doctor explained.

"Wow, all of this for my number one assistant!" Twilight Sparkle said and nudged Spike. He giggled and blushed.

"S-So, uh.. What are you gonna do?" Spike questioned the doctor in curiosity.

"Well I'll get the tough thing out of the way first. The flu has been getting bad in Ponyville this time of the year and we gotta make sure you don't get it." The doctor said as she was shuffling through the shelves in the room.

"Oh, okay. How do you do that?" Spike continued to ask.

"Just a quick little shot. Don't worry, it's not going to hurt." The doctor said and walked towards the dragon.

Spike looked over at Twilight with a frown on his face.

"B-But Rainbow Dash said-"

"Rainbow Dash was lying to you Spike, trust me, it will only sting a tiny bit." Twilight Sparkle said as she sat next to him.

"O-Okay.." Spike whimpered and looked away as the doctor injected the needle into the dragons left arm, for just a second.

"Oow!" Spike yelled and pushed the doctor away.

"You lied! You said it wouldn't' hurt!" Spike said angrily as his eyes watered up.

"You're okay, it's okay. See? I'm all done." The doctor said as she put a band-aid on the spot on the dragons arm. Spike stepped down from the bed then jumped onto Twilight Sparkle's back. He was still a bit upset but he started to cheer up a little after they left the doctors office. Twilight Sparkle had stopped at a cafe and picked up a cupcake for Spike to have, apparently his reward for being brave. The dragon almost felt like Twilight treated him like he was still a baby. But in his mind, he felt like more of a teenager than a kid. Still, he appreciated the cupcake that was given to him. Once they got halfway to their home, Rarity had interrupted their walk.

"Twilight, I have been looking for you." Rarity said, then said hi to Spike.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just got back from taking Spike to the doctor." Twilight said.

"It's okay, it's not that urgent. When are you coming to my place? Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie have already arrived." Rarity explained to Twilight.

"Uh, coming to your place?" Twilight said in confusion.

"Had you not received my invitation?" Rarity asked.

"I haven't checked recently, I'm sorry." Twilight answered.

"Oh it's fine, I was just wondering if you'd like to stay at my place for the night, I have an idea for a new outfit for all of you ponies and I'd like to experiment, mind helping me out?" Rarity asked.

"Of course! Sounds like fun." Twilight Sparkle said with a smile.

"Count me out." Spike mumbled to himself.

"Well I can't leave you at home alone! You remember what happened last time?" Twilight asked the dragon.

"I don't want to talk about it. But can't I just go hang out with somebody else? Like.. Big Mac! I wanna go to his house." Spike asked Twilight and pleaded.

"Pleeassseee?" Spike whined and begged.

"Sure! I guess you and Big Mac are friends now?" Twilight asked.

"Y-Yeah." Spike stuttered a bit as he hopped off of Twilight's back.

"Okay, you sure you can walk there by yourself?" Twilight asked.

Spike just groaned angrily and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"Oh, he just doesn't like it when I treat him like a kid." Twilight Sparkle said.


	5. Chapter 5 - Embarrassment

Spike stomped his way all the way to Applejack and Big Macs farm. He only saw Applejack so he headed straight to her.

"Oh hey there Spike! What brings you here?" Applejack asked.

"Uh, where's your brother?" Spike asked the mare.

"Oh, well he's in the house, I think he's cookin' somethin'." Applejack answered.

"Okay. Thanks." Spike said. He was a bit angry and upset. He just didn't like being treated like a baby, it really made him upset. Some ponies even made fun of him for what he wears, like sometimes he'd wear a pink apron when he was serving Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the ponies in Ponyville. Some say he could act like a little girl, but not too much.

A few seconds passed and he went straight to the kitchen of their home. He walked through the front door and saw Big Mac sitting in front of their stove. It looked like he was waiting for something to get done cooking.

"Hey Big Mac." Spike said with a tired and quiet voice, sounding like he was depressed.

"Oh, uh... Heya." Big Mac responded, a bit caught off guard.

"What're you up to?" Spike continued to sound like he was depressed.

"Not much, just cookin' things for dinner. Granny Smith wasn't feelin' too good." The stallion explained. Applejack was busy doing chores on the farm she just didn't have time to help Big Mac with the cooking.

"Oh, neat." Spike said. The stallion didn't respond. There was just an awkward silence.

"So er... We both just gonna... Er.. Forget about that one day?" The stallion broke the silence.

"Oh... Uh.. I hadn't th-thought.. I-I'm sorry!" Spike whimpered.

"It's nuthin'. It jus' happened. Neither of us could've stopped it. You're fine." Big Mac said and continued to stare at the stove. Spike walked over to the stallion and wrapped his arms around his body and started sobbing.

"I r-really like you.." Spike whined and stuttered some.

"Ah know. Ah like ya too." The stallion said quietly. "Please don't cry." He continued.

"I-I'm sorry." Spike said, then leaned against the big stallion.

"So you really like me huh?" The stallion asked and smiled a bit.

"Mmhmm." Spike said, wiping the tears off his cheek.

"Makes me happy, Spike. You make me happy." The stallion said and nuzzled his cheek. Spike giggled a bit. The dragon was still leaning against Big Macintosh. For once Spike had felt love in his heart. The whole situation made him feel warm and calm. He felt great.

"Twilight was right." Big Mac began to speak.

"You're pretty damn cute." He continued.

"Woah, you said-" Spike said but was interrupted.

"Yeah I know, sorry about that." Big Mac said and chuckled.

"That's okay. But you think I'm cuuuute? How cute?" Spike giggled and asked.

"Heh, very cute." The stallion answered, then gave Spike a kiss on the cheek. Spike was a bashful little dragon. His cheeks were bright red and he felt really warm. He started to feel a little bit better about himself. This was the first time this happened in a long time.

"Thanks, hehehehehe." Spike giggled and twiddled his thumbs, blushing a bright red, still.

"So ya seemed a bit upset when ya walked in. Everythin' alright?" Big Mac asked.

"Well... I dunno. Twilight and Rarity are just treating me like a baby." Spike mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't let them get to ya. They just think you're cute." Big Mac said. "You get quite the attention, now don't ya Spike?" The stallion continued.

"Well.. Yeah but.. It's not like they care. I try to get close to them but they all just push me away.. Then they have the guts to embarrass me in public. Like... One day Twilight was having a sleepover, and I had a nightmare so... I was crying and all and I went down and they saw me and they were laughing and stuff.." Spike continued on whining.

"Aww, I'm sorry Spike. Ah promise, ah would never do nothin' like that to you. You're way too sweet, and kind." Big Mac said.

"You really think so?" Spike said, looking into the stallions eyes.

"Yes, ah do." Big Mac said and gave Spike a kiss. Spike giggled and fell on his back, and continued to giggle and smile.

"Heheh, such a cutie." Spike stood back up and wrapped his arms and pressed his body against Big Mac's. He started to press his hips against the stallions side.

"Spike, s-stop." Big Mac insisted and stood up, forcing the dragon off of him. Spike finally noticed his separate appendage had began to poke out of his special pouch. (He had a boner).

"Oops, I-It happened again.." Spike whimpered.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sheer Pleasure

"Why don't ya grab a blanket from the closet. Cover yourself up before Applejack sees." Big Mac insisted. The purple dragon ran to the closet quickly and took a red robe. The red robe seemed like it was for the size of a regular pony, so it was huge on the little dragon. He took it quickly and wrapped it around his small body. He walked back over to Big Mac and leaned against him.

"It's kinda big." Spike said and giggled a bit.

"It's fine, heh. As long as ya cover up the important bits." Big Mac said and chuckled a bit. Spike giggled with the stallion.

"I'm sorry, it keeps happening.." Spike says and sighs a bit.

"It's alright. You're young, it's normal." Big Mac says. The dragon couldn't help but glance at the stallions hips. He noticed he wasn't even aroused.

"How come it never happens to you?" Spike asks shyly.

"Well, I'm a grown up. Ah have more control over that kind of thing. At your age, your body is going through changes and what-not." Big Mac explained to the curious dragon.

"Oh... Well.. How do I make it happen to you?" Spike asked, looking up at the stallion.

"Oh... Er... Well, ah wouldn't wanna force ya'll on nothin' you don' wanna do." The stallion said. In honesty, Big Mac was kind of hoping that the dragon would please him. But if not, he was okay with it. He would feel bad if he had forced the little guy to do anything that would upset him. To Big Macintosh, he would become most upset if Spike was upset.

"Well you made me feel good once, don't you think it's my turn? I mean, it's my dragon code to-" Spike was interrupted by the stallion.

"Yeah, don't worry ah know about your dragon code. Ah suppose you could. But we'd hafta go somewhere more private. Follow me." Big Mac said. He then stood up and Spike climbed up onto the muscular stallions back. They went out to the back, behind the barn, out of site.

"Now if ya get upset, uncomfortable, or queezy, tell me immediately. Okay?" Big Mac said to Spike in a stern tone.

"I will." Spike responded.

"Promise? Ah want ya to be honest." The red stallion re-stated.

"I promise! I have to be loyal! You deserve it." Spike blushed, and hugged the big stallion.

"Alright, Spike. So you're gonna make me feel better, hmm?" The stallion asked as he stood up, allowing space for Spike to play with him willingly.

"Y-Yeah... Wh-What should I do..?" Spike stuttered and asked. His little claws began to shake, along with his entire puny body.

"T-Take your robe off first, Spike." Spike blushed even harder and slid the robe off his body, revealing his still hard cock.

"H-How's that?" Spike said, looking away and twiddling his thumbs, feeling a bit nervous.

"That's better." Big Mac said and stretched, making it obvious he was getting turned on. The stallions penis had grown in full length, at about ten inches or so.

"Woah! Yours is big!" Spike said and walked to the stallions hips, staring at his member.

"Heh, yeah, thanks, ah guess." Big Mac said as he chuckled. Spike took a look of all of his length, then reached out and grabbed it with both hands. As he held it, he began to stroke it with his right hand from the tip, all the way down the shaft. He didn't really know exactly what he was doing. He was just doing what he felt was right. He was just doing what he thought felt good to him. And it had been good to him, the big stallion was already leaking pre-cum.

"Wh-What's this stuff?" Spike said as he smeared the pre around the stallions cock tip.

"Don't worry about that. It just means I'm extra excited." The stallion mumbled and tried not to moan. Spike shrugged and continued to rub the stallions member until he released his warm seed all over the ground. It made Spike jump, since it came by surprise. There was so much of it, Spike almost felt jealous.

"Wow! That's alot... More than my puny thing." Spike giggled and let go of the stallions shrinking member.

"Thanks buddy, ah enjoyed that." The stallion said as he blushed deeply. He motion the dragon to jump on his back, but he refused.

"What's wrong buddy?" Big Mac asked.

"What about mine?" Spike mumbled and asked.

"Oh... Sorry. Jus' stand in front me real quick." The stallion told Spike.

"Yes sir!" Spike said and smiled. He did exactly that. He stood in front of the stallion and pushed his hips forward, letting his cock stand up straight. The stallion lowered his head and wrapped his tongue around the dragons small cock. His tongue was completely wrapped around the dragons penis. Spike had a natural reaction and grabbed onto the stallions ears gently and began to thrust his hips forward, allowing his cock to slide through the stallions tongue, using it as if it were a wet hole. The dragon kept thrusting until he got faster and finally squirted his seed onto the stallions muzzle. It wasn't too much, so it wasn't a big deal. Spike had fallen down onto his back in sheer pleasure and let out a soft moan and giggle.

"That was AWESOME!" Spike said and giggled.

"Alright Spike, let's get back inside. It's gonna get dark soon and ah wouldn't want to be out here in the dark." Big Mac said as he motion Spike to get on his back.

"Neither do I. It's scary out here at night." Spike said and held tightly onto the stallions back. They both walked inside the house and found Applejack and Granny Smith there.

"Hey you two!" Applejack said to the both of them.

"Hey." Both Big Mac and Spike said.

"You mind if Spike sleeps over with us tonight?" The red stallion asked, as Spike pleaded.

"Of course! I think it'll be great for you to spend the night, Spike!" Applejack said with a smile and took dinner out of the oven.

**(Just a quick note, I wanted to let you guys know that I will try and work on these once a night. I will at least work on them once every two nights. And I plan on keeping it going for quite some time. Thank you all who are interested. And thank you all for the positive reviews, followers and favorites! It means a lot. Thank you so much.)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Goodnight

Spike wrapped his arms around Big Mac as he was sitting on his back. They were all eating dinner but the dragon wasn't hungry at all.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Spike asked at the dinner table just as everybody finished.

"Well I just figured you'd sleep in my brothers room, so I put out a sleeping bag on the floor next to his bed for ya." Applejack answered Spike.

"Oh, thank you." Spike said. In his mind, he was thinking about wanting to actually sleep with Big Mac. He had just thought that it's what lovers do, and he felt like he was truly falling in love. They all put their dishes away and went to bed. Applejack followed Big Mac and Spike to his room.

"There's your sleeping bag and pillow. Have a good night!" Applejack said with a smile and left the room, turning off the lights then closing the door behind her.

"Ah don't think you'll be sleepin' in that, am ah right?" The stallion said and chuckled a bit.

"No, looks uncomfortable." Spike said and clinged to the big stallion.

"Can I sleep with you?" Spike mumbled under the silence.

"Sure, little guy. Ya don't have to be shy." Big Mac said and lied down in his bed. He then turned over to look at Spike, just waiting for him to jump in with him. Spike smiled and put his arms on the bed, and pulled himself up. His bed was a bit tall, so he had a tad bit of trouble pulling himself up. Spike wasn't the strongest dragon in the world, in fact, he wasn't even strong at all. Once he pulled himself up, he scooted himself over to the stallion. Big Mac then wrapped his arms around the little dragon and pulled him over to himself, his chest to the dragons back.

"I'd hold ya but your spines hurt a bit," Big Mac said and laughed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Spike said and turned around instantly, so they were face to face.

"Maybe you can hold me this way?" Spike said and looked up at his eyes as he spoke.

"Heh, as long as ya don't mind your face all stuffed up near mine." The stallion said as he looked at him.

"It's okay." Spike said and held out his arms for the stallion to reach for.

"Come here little guy." The stallion said and grabbed onto Spike's sides and pulled him near. They were so close, their noses were about to touch.

"You're warm." Spike whispered and giggled lightly. They both had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Heh, thanks, ah guess." Big Mac chuckled and blushed.

"I feel so... Weird..." Spike said as he squirmed around in the bed.

"Oh. Is it bothering you? You want me to stop?" Big Mac asked.

"No, I just feel really warm.. And my face is all red.." Spike continued to blush. He stopped squirming around and rested in the stallions arms.

"You're just shy. You'll be okay, just go to sleep. Aren't you tired?" Big Mac explained then asked. The little dragon gave out a big yawn and stretch.

"Very." Spike mumbled quietly, then closed his eyes, as the stallion did too.

"Goodnight, cutie." Big Mac whispered in the dragons ear and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hehe, goodnight." Spike giggled and then soon later, drifted off to sleep along with Big Macintosh, both holding each other tightly.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nightmare

Both Big Mac and Spike were laying in the same bed together. Hours had passed in their sleep and not a sound was to be heard. That was, until Spike woke up from a nightmare. The way he jumped up from the bed startled the stallion bit. The entire bed had shaken, the reason why it startled the him. The little dragon inhaled deeply and exhaled. He was a bit scared, but not too scared.

"Jesus Spike, you scared me." Big Mac said quietly, yawning at the same time. He could barely open his eyes, since he was woken up so abruptly. It was also very dark in the room.

"Sorry, Big. It's just that stupid nightmare.." Spike said, sighed then laid back down, cuddling with his own tail.

"What happened in your dream?" Big Mac laid on his side, looking at the little dragon, waiting for an answer.

"I keep dreaming about this time where I'm being sent to the Everfree forest, for something I don't know. I'll just be walking to it and I'll be following the trail. I don't know what I'm looking for, but it doesn't stop me. So I keep walking... Then I start hearing these like... Voices.. Then I hear footsteps, then I feel like my heart comes to a complete stop, that's when I wake up." Spike explains to the red stallion.

"Oh, that sounds awful. I'm sorry, Spike." Big Mac said and playfully poked at his spines with his hoof.

"Hehe, it's okay." Spike giggled and continued to cuddle with his tail.

"So are ah guess forests are your biggest fear?" Big Mac asked.

"Yeah, I think so.. I don't like telling anybody, but I trust you." Spike answered.

"Thanks for trustin' me." The stallion responded.

"You're welcome." Spike said and laid on his side, the side facing Big Mac.

"You shouldn't be afraid of everfree forest. It's actually a magical and beautiful place, ah heard." Big Mac explained to the little purple dragon.

"I try not to.. But I've been lost in there before... And it's really scary." Spike explained and whimpered.

"Oh come on now, it can't be that scary." Big Mac said to him, still having slight troubles staying awake.

"I think it is." Spike says, pointing at himself.

"But you're a dragon! Ya can't be scared of a simple forest." Big Mac said.

"Well I'm just a lame dragon." Spike whined and pulled the blanket over himself, covering himself up completely.

"No you're not. Ah would rather ya be the dragon you are than any other dragon in the world." Big Mac said, trying to cheer him up.

"I wanna be big, and tough, and not a wimp!" Spike whines through the blankets.

"Well, ah think you're jus' fine the way you are. You're adorable, sweet, and thoughtful. Ah wouldn't want ya any other way." The stallion explained. This made Spike feel a little bit better about himself. He slowly lifted the covers with his right hand, just barely so he could peek his eyes out.

"Y-You think so..?" Spike asked quietly.

"Eeyup." He responded.

"Now stop hiding! Ya don't have to be ashamed about anything." Big Mac said.

"I just... Wish I was like the other dragons." Spike said as he uncovered himself from the blanket.

"Ah know, Spike. We all want things, but some things we just aren't allowed to have." Big Mac explains to him.

"Yeah I guess... So.. You like me most this way?" Spike asked.

"Ah sure do." Big Mac responded. Spike giggled afterwards and laid his head on the pillow, facing the stallion.

"Now lets get to sleep, it's late." Big Mac said, then closed his eyes. Spike closed his eyes after that.


	9. Chapter 9 - Work

Both Spike and Big Mac laid in their bed together, both tight and snug, up close to each other, the thick blanket wrapped around their two bodies. It was that time of day when Big Mac is supposed to wake up and get to work in the fields. The stallion slowly opened his eyes, and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. He stretched out his limbs, then pulled himself up, still sitting on the bed. He looked down at Spike, cuddled up in a ball with the blankets in his claws and wrapped around his small body. The stallion was able to successfully get out of the bed without waking him. Big Mac proceeded for the bedroom door, then went straight for the kitchen.

"Mornin'!" Applejack said to Big Mac as he entered the kitchen.

"Mornin', sis." Big Mac said in his average, emotionless tone. He then headed for the fridge, opened it, and made himself a small sandwich.

"You workin' the field today?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac responded, after he finished his sandwich.

"Good, an ol' friend of mine is comin' to town and I want everything perfect as can be." Applejack explained. Someone she knew from a different village was coming over to spend time with her and the family. She had also owned her own farm too.

"Oh, great." Big Mac said and sighed. He did not like her, because she always made Applejack jealous of her.

"Oh, come on now. I promise I won't over-do nothin'." Applejack tried to convince him.

"You say that every time, she still gets the best of ya." Big Mac was not convinced.

"I do not! I just like to make the place look nice for her, that's all." Applejack said.

"Or maybe it's just 'cause she's got a way better place than us." Big Mac mumbled to himself on the way out of the house.

"What?" Applejack didn't hear him.

"Nothin'." The stallion said and made his way outside, then to the field. It was an early morning day, and the sun had just risen. The red stallion had been working on the field and at the farm for about an hour and a half. Tired and sore, he went to the porch of the house and sat on the bench. He was exhausted, the stallion had been working extra hard for her friends arrival. He closed his eyes for a bit, trying to get a bit of rest before going out to work again. Then all of the sudden, he hears footsteps approaching, so he opens his eyes.

"Good morning!" It was Spike, the little dragon had woken up and found Big Mac.

"Oh, hey there, Spike." Big Mac said, in a tired tone.

"Heya, Big Mac. What are you up to?" Spike said happily.

"Just workin', you know, same old same old." Big Mac replied.

"Oh, I see. You need my help? I'd be glad to help!" Spike said as he looked up at the stallion with a smile. Big Mac couldn't help but smile as his cuteness.

"No, ah think ah can handle myself." Big Mac responded.

"Well.. Surely you need something! Maybe a refreshing drink? Or even help in the farm?" Spike asks.

"Nah, ah really wouldn't want ya to do things for me. Ah don't want to wear you out. Workin' in a farm can be hard work." Big Mac says to the dragon.

"I can handle it!" Spike says with confidence.

"Oh really?" Big Mac says and chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, really!" Spike continued on with confidence that he could actually handle himself.

"Ya think it's easy?" The stallion asked.

"Well, I guess." Spike answered.

"Alright then. Go ahead and grab one of the chickens for me. Get me the littlest one. He's a bit smaller than the rest because he's being under-fed. Get him to me so ah can feed him."

"Yes sir!" Spike says and runs to the chicken coop, and makes his way into it.

"Okay, so, littlest one... Where is he... There!" Spike thought to himself as he spotted the little chicken. He walked towards it. He stood next to it, looking down to it.

"Hey there, little guy! You're gonna come with me-" He said until once he went to grab it, it ran away as fast as it could.

"Dang it!" Spike groaned as he remembered what happened last time he tried to get a chicken from here. He began to run after it. Big Mac just watched from the porch, quietly laughing to himself. Spike had managed to knock down the feeding tray, spilling the seeds everywhere, he also managed to break a hole in one of the little chicken houses. Even after all that, he still failed to capture the little chicken. This left him exhausted, then he just laid on the ground and completely gave up. This is when Big Mac walked over to him.

"Easy, huh?" Big Mac said and chuckled a bit, as he looked down at Spike, laying on the ground.

"I almost had it.." Spike claimed, exhausted.

"Sure you did." The stallion said and laughed. Spike then got up and brushed his shoulders off.

"Well, I tried." Spike said and sighed, a bit frustrated.

"It's a hard job, little guy." Big Mac said to him. They both started walking back to the house.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish I could do things like you." Spike said and frowned.

"You'll be able to one day." Big Mac said as they both reached the porch of the house.

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say." Spike mumbled and groaned. They both sat down next to each other.

A few seconds later, they both turned their heads to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Spiiiike! Spiiiike?" The voice said. It was Twilight Sparkle.


	10. Chapter 10 - Caught

"Twilight?" Spike said to himself, kind of quietly. He had no response, and Big Mac stayed quiet. There was no speaking until Twilight Sparkle made her way to the porch of Big Mac's house.

"Spike, what are you still doing here?" Twilight said in a stern tone.

"I-I thought you said I can stay here for awhile!" Spike stuttered a bit, as he just realized that he was supposed to come home first thing in the morning. He hated messing something up, especially if it was for Twilight. After all, he is her assistant anyway. And he loved being her assistant.

"No, I told you to come home first thing in the morning. While I was worrying about you, you're just sitting here relaxing with your boyfriend, without a care in the world!" Twilight said. She sounded pretty pissed. Apparently she thought the worst when he didn't return home like she told him to.

"Uh.. E-Excuse me, ah don't mean to interrupt, but it's my fault he's still here." Big Mac interrupted the two.

"Mac, stay out of this. Come on Spike, lets go." Twilight responded to Big Mac.

"Now hold on there, miss. Ah don't want to disrespect you or anythin', but ya don't need to be so harsh on the little guy. Give him a break." Big Mac was standing up for Spike, he hated seeing him get upset. It would just break his heart seeing that.

"Mac, really, I don't want to argue about this. He needs a little discipline." Twilight responded. Spike just sat back and watched them talk the whole time.

"Everything okay out here?" Applejack said as she walked out of her house and to Big Mac and Twilight.

"We're fine." Both Big Mac and Twilight said to Applejack.

"You sure? 'Cause I swear I heard yellin'." Applejack said.

"Yeah, I was just leaving, WITH Spike." Twilight said and emphasized, as she used her magic to pull Spike towards her.

"Lets go." Twilight said and started walking. Spike silently waved goodbye to Big Mac, and he just smiled and nodded.

"Spike?" Twilight said in a slightly angry tone.

"I'm coming." Spike said quietly and sadly, and began to walk with Twilight. The entire walk home, neither Spike or Twilight said a word. Both were just dead silent, walking along Ponyville, ignoring all of the surroundings. Once they made it home, Spike went straight for his small bed and Twilight went to her desk. The little dragon laid down in his bed and wrapped the blanket around his small body. A tear fell out of his eye and he used the blanket to wipe the tear off his face. Meanwhile, Twilight finished her writing and she began to feel slightly guilty for flipping out on the dragon back at the farm. She couldn't help herself, and she went to the stairs and walked up them, and then to the little dragons bed.

"Spike," Twilight began to talk.

"I don't wanna t-talk." Spike said quietly, trying his best not to start crying.

"Spike, I'm not going to yell at you." Twilight said and sat down on the floor next to his small bed.

"... You're not?" Spike asked and looked up at her.

"I promise. I just wanted to apologize." Twilight said and smiled at him.

"You are?" Spike said as he sat up on his bed, looking at the mare.

"Yes. I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that. I was just worried, and... I guess I just thought the worst. I know you get scared when you're by yourself in big places sometimes." Twilight apologized to the dragon.

"I'll be okay, I guess. I just completely forgot. I'm sorry too." Spike said.

"It's okay." Twilight said and stood up, and gave Spike a hug.

"Just promise me you'll show up on time next time you spend the night there, okay?" Twilight said and giggled.

"I promise." Spike said and giggled too.

Hours passed, and everything was back to normal. Spike was happy, and doing what he did best; assist Twilight's needs. It was getting late, both Twilight Sparkle and Spike were in bed, and Twilight had already fallen asleep. She was kind of a heavy sleeper, so hearing Spike roll around in his bed trying to get comfortable didn't bother her at all.

Spike continued to roll left and right in his bed, uncomfortable. He groaned quietly and leaned his head up, looking forward. "Why can't I just fall asleep?!" He thought to himself. He moved his hips forward and felt a tingling between his legs. He looked down at his blankets and noticed something pushing the blankets up. He threw his blanket off and looked back down, noticing his penis was out and hard. His face turned dark red and he quickly covered himself with the blanket again, hoping Twilight wasn't awake. He glanced over at Twilight and saw her turned the other way, still asleep. He sighed and laid his head back down. He closed his eyes, hoping his hard-on would go away. Minutes passed, and nothing happened. The poor little dragon was still excited. He growled quietly, wanting to just fall asleep. But he wasn't able to fall asleep with that still there. He couldn't help but touch it. He ran his hand down the shaft of his cock, blushing hard and shivering from the feeling. He felt as if it was an adrenaline rush, touching himself down there with Twilight sleeping just a few inches away from him. He felt embarrassed. But he had no care in the world but to take care of it, and his slow hand motions weren't cutting it for him. So, he sat up, and grabbed the far end of his pillow, pressed his hips and penis pressed against the pillow. He slowly began thrusting his hips against the pillow, sliding his cock back and forth on it. This gave him a new feeling down there, almost simulating what Big Mac did with his tongue the other day. He continued humping his pillow, but going even faster than before. He couldn't help but moan very softly into the pillow, he didn't even realize what he was doing. He was just so into it. He was enjoying every moment.

"Spike?" Twilight said as she opened her eyes, half asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 - Asking for Help

Spike just froze. He was so terrified that Twilight actually caught him in the act. He was just so into it he couldn't even think of the consequences.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Twilight said, half asleep. The dragon was dead silent for a few seconds, trying to make up and excuse.

"I-I was just uh... Fluffing my pillow!" Spike answered Twilight.

"Just fluffing your pillow? It sounds like you're trying to kill your pillow. Just go to sleep, okay Spike? I've got to wake up early." Twilight mumbled as she turned over, facing the opposite direction of the little dragon.

"O-Okay.. Sorry Twilight!" Spike stuttered and whispered. He was still motionless, still leaning against the pillow he had been messing around with.

Twilight then finally started putting things together. His body was on the pillow. He was moaning. His cheeks were red. He refused to move, and his voice was stuttering like crazy. She widened her eyes and sat up.

"Spike?! Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing!" Twilight yelled at him.

"Wha-!? N-No! I-I swear!" Spike yelled back and whined.

"Ugh! You shouldn't even be old enough to be feeling that way! A-And your pillow?! That's pretty low, even for you, Spike!" Twilight continued to yell at the little dragon.  
"W-Well you know what Twilight? I WAS going to talk to you about it, but I knew you were just gonna yell like you always do! So you know what? If you're not going to help me, then so be it!" Spike shouted back as he wrapped his blanket around himself, took his pillow and waddled down the stairs. He then laid his blanket and pillow on the floor, then laying down on the blanket. His extra appendage was still showing but at this point he didn't even care. He closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep, until he noticed the lights in the library were turned on. He then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He just ignored everything and kept his eyes closed tight.

"Spike-"

"Oh, wow, how predictable. You're coming down to apologize. Big surprise. You know, a simple apology doesn't help sometimes." Spike said to Twilight in a stern tone.

"Spike, please, just hear me out. I just freak out sometimes. I mean, what would you do if you woke up and saw me humping my pillow?" Twilight said and tried not to laugh.

"Well... I dunno. I'm just really upset okay? I mean, how do you think I feel? I've never felt this way before.. I-It's kinda scary, to be honest." Spike said and looked down at his still erected penis. Twilight quickly looked away and sighed.

"Spike, you can't just flash it around, please." Twilight said.

"Oh! S-Sorry." Spike said as he wrapped the blanket around himself.

"Anyway, you going to be okay?" Twilight asked.

"I dunno. I can't even sleep, because this crap keeps happening." Spike said and crossed his arms, blushing.

"It's just love, Spike. You've just been discovering what you like and don't like, and the heart wants what the heart wants. Just keep trying, it's only 2 A.M. You don't have to wake up early with me." Twilight said.

"Oh, okay that's good." Spike said and sighed.

"I'll see you upstairs. Grab your blankets and go back to bed, silly." Twilight said and nudged him on his shoulder.

"Heh, okay." Spike giggled and grabbed his blankets and pillow, and headed upstairs. He then laid his stuff on his small bed and hopped in. He then wrapped himself in his blanket and leaned his head against his pillow. He tried to close his eyes, but he really didn't want to. He noticed Twilight was already fast asleep. He couldn't help but raise the blankets and look at himself down there. He was curious. He noticed a clear liquid leaking out onto his belly. He wiped it off with his blanket. The dragon just laid there, looking up at the ceiling. An idea popped into his head, and before you know it, he was up and heading for the bathroom. He figured its the one place he could get complete privacy. He sad on the floor and started rubbing his hard cock with his hand. He was breathing faster, panting, and shivering. He felt great, he loved the feeling. He began rubbing himself faster and faster until he finally reached a climax, shooting his warm seed all over the bathroom floor. It was a mess, he had to get a towel to clean it all up. He grabbed one of the towels, and started sweeping at his mess. He had cleaned a small portion of it up, then another thought popped into his head. He remember back when he was with Big Mac, and how he was using his tongue to clean up the mess. Spike himself was wondering how it tasted, so he pushed the towel away and ran his fingers through his mess, and looked at it for a second in his hand, all sticky and stuff. He then started licking at it, finding out that the taste wasn't bad at all.

"S-So warm.." Spike moaned to himself, lapping up his seed from the bathroom floor. A few minutes passed and he had finally relieved himself. He felt so much better, and a bit tired. So he went back to his little bed and closed his eyes, hoping to finally fall asleep.

**(I'm thinking about making Spike meet a special dragon later on in this story. What do you guys think? I was thinking about Fizzle. I've seen some fanart of Fizzle and I thought he was pretty cute. Maybe he could be the good guy from all those teenage dragons seen in the show. I dunno, just a thought.)**


End file.
